The Mutilator (1985)
' Movie Title: '''The Mutilator '''Release Date:' January 1985 Tagline: ''"By sword, By pick, By axe, Bye, Bye"'' The Mutilator (1985) is an American Slasher film taking place during labor day weekend as a group of six young friends venture to a beach condo. The guests end up being hunted by a maniac using power tools. Plot "While cleaning one his father's rifles as a birthday surprise, young Ed, Jr. accidentally shoots his mother. Ed never forgives his son for this, and the two become estranged. Years later, while Ed and his friends are trying to think of something to do for their college's fall break, Big Ed calls, and demands Ed come to his beachfront condo, and close it up for the winter. Ed's friends convince him to accept the job, and take them with him, so it will be finished quicker, and they can spend the rest of their break hanging around the condo. Ed's group arrives at the condo, which Big Ed is passed out drunk in the basement of, having dreams about killing his son. After dinner, everyone goes for a walk on the beach, and Mike and Linda go skinny dipping in the pool. Big Ed discovers the two, drowns Linda, and uses a trail of her and Mike's discarded clothes to lure Mike back to the condo, where he disembowels him with an outboard motor. A police officer stationed on the beach then stops by the condo, and is killed when Big Ed decapitates him with an axe. The others return to the condo, and as his friends get ready for bed, Ralph searches for Mike and Linda, and is killed when Big Ed impales him through the throat with a pitchfork. When Ralph does not return, Sue goes looking for him, and is caught by Big Ed, who stabs her in the crotch with a fishing gaff, and chops her head off. Ed and Pam find Sue's mutilated remains, and the bodies of the other victims, in the basement, and are attacked by Big Ed. The two incapacitate Big Ed and try to drive away, but Big Ed jumps onto the car, and tries attacking them through the roof. Pam puts the car into reverse, and backs into a wall, crushing Big Ed into it, and cutting him in half at the waist. When a police car arrives, one of the deputies goes to inspect Big Ed's body, and has his legs sliced off when Big Ed springs to life. As Ed and Pam look on in horror, Big Ed dies laughing maniacally." - from wiki Credits *Matt Mitler as Ed, Jr. *Ruth Martinez as Pam *Bill Hitchcock as Ralph - the joker of the group that convinces the party store owner to give him a senior discount on 2 six packs of beer. *Connie Rogers as Sue *Frances Raines as Linda *Morey Lampley as Mike *Jack Chatham as Ed, Sr. *Bennie Moore as Cop *Trace Cooper as Younger Ed, Jr. *Pamela Weddle Cooper as Mother Villain Ed Sr. (AKA The Mutilator) is the middle-aged father of the main character Ed Jr.... Senior is an oddball alcoholic who has never forgiven his son for accidently killing his mother as a kid. After years of mad drunkeness, he empties the tool shed for a brutal murdering spree on his son's friends as retribution. He is a very cold, destructive, and anti-social maniac. A very adept wild game hunter & fisherman, several of his bounties--Marlin, Bobcat, Deer, Elk, Shark-- are mounted on the walls of his beach house. Weapons: Battle Axe, Category:Movie Category:1985